<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dragon or Finch by dr_pyc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759433">Dragon or Finch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_pyc/pseuds/dr_pyc'>dr_pyc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Angst, Swordfighting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dr_pyc/pseuds/dr_pyc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the two warriors having the fight of their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ling &amp; Zilong (Mobile Legends: Bang Bang)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dragon or Finch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Very, very short. I've been so busy with everything else nowadays. I wish I had more time to focus on writing this.</p><p>Sorry.</p><p>Typographical, grammatical, and other errors may be present in this article. Feel free to point it out, as well as comment suggestions for improvement.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He shattered the peacefulness of the Dragon Altar the moment the sheathed his turquoise sword and aimed it at the eyes of the spear-wielding man, Zilong.</p><p> </p><p>"Avoid it, or just undertake it?" </p><p> </p><p>Ling's glowing amaranthine eyes stared down at his brown ones as Zilong let out a sigh of disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>"Ling..."</p><p> </p><p>They have been doing this since forever. The same old sparring. The same old fighting techniques. The same old scene.</p><p> </p><p>...Zilong wished it was the same old purpose, too.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of being enraged, Zilong stared at the crystals in Ling's forehead.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Finch. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>This time, he couldn't bear raising his spear against the man, and it took him all the courage he had to try and fight back. For the Great Dragon, for Cadia —</p><p> </p><p>Fighting against Ling was the last thing Zilong would have wanted to expect. Nevertheless, he gently placed Ling's blade sideways, and indulged himself staring at the intimidating, amaranthine eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ling thought he looked like a deer caught in headlights. His sword barely moved and here was Zilong, already stunned — for the Lord of Light's sake, Ling had no abilities to stun — and yet Zilong looked like it.</p><p> </p><p>"May you soar upon my blade!–" </p><p> </p><p>He ignored Zilong's staring and launched an attack, thrusting his sword straight to his chest, which the other man avoided with ease. Ling fled into a wall and engaged further by jumping down right at his enemy, his sword leaving trails of emitted cyan light. Letting out a battle cry as he spins along with his sword mid-air, attempting to end the battle as fast as he could — but Zilong managed to dodge and even pull Ling behind him; it rendered the finch stunned for seconds. Zilong attacked back by slashing his spear, and Ling barely avoided it.</p><p> </p><p>His lips curled into a smile.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm. Not bad."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were both, still, the unbeatable assassins of Cadia. One's skills countered the other in all the right ways, all the right things.</p><p> </p><p>They were, after all, the Dragon and the Finch. No one outstands the other.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>The Yin and the Yang</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>